muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2012
Television & Movies * Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey, television debut on PBS series Independent Lens, April 5 http://www.pbs.org/independentlens/being-elmo/ International Television & Movies *''The Muppets'' is released in Australia, January 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in New Zealand, January 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in Italy, January 4 *''The Muppets'' is released in Dominican Republic, January 5 *''The Muppets'' is released in Slovenia, January 5 *''The Muppets'' is released in Costa Rica, January 6 *''The Muppets'' is released in Panama, January 6 *''The Muppets'' is released in Serbia, January 11 *''The Muppets'' is released in Argentina, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Czech Republic, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Hungary, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Colombia, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Iceland, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Romania, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Uruguay, January 13 *''Die Muppets'' is released in Germany, January 19 *''The Muppets'' is released in Hong Kong, January 19 *''The Muppets'' is released in Bulgaria, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Poland, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Vietnam, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Croatia, January 26 *''The Muppets'' is released in Slovakia, January 26 *''The Muppets'' is released in Indonesia, January 27 *''The Muppets'' is released in South Africa, January 27 *''The Muppets'' is released in Greece, February 2 *''The Muppets'' is released in Portugal, February 2 *''The Muppets'' is released in Switzerland, February 2 (German) *''The Muppets'' is released in Spain, February 3 *''The Muppets'' is released in Switzerland, February 3 (Ticino) *''The Muppets'' is released in The Netherlands, February 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in Ireland, February 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in the United Kingdom, February 10 *''The Muppets'' is released in Belgium, February 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Malta, February 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Korea, February 16 *''The Muppets'' is released in Turkey, February 17 *''The Muppets'' is released in Sweden, March 16 *''The Muppets'' is released in The Philippines, March 21 *''The Muppets'' is released in Ukraine, March 29 *''The Muppets'' is released in France, April 11 *''The Muppets'' is released in Russia, April 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Lithuania, May 18 *''The Muppets'' is released in Japan, May 19 International Commercials *Fisherman's Friend, January (Germany) *Cravendale, February 6 (United Kingdom) Appearances *Abby Cadabby on The Sunny Side Up Show, January 4 *Cookie Monster and Elmo on Good Morning America, January 5 *Kermit the Frog on Sex, God, Rock ‘n Roll with Stuart Davis & Kandyse McClure, January 12 *Miss Piggy on Project Runway All-Stars, January 19 *Kermit and Miss Piggy at the 84th Academy Awards, February 26 *Oscar the Grouch on Jimmy Kimmel Live, February 26 *The Swedish Chef on Walmart online video, March 8 *Kermit, Miss Piggy and Walter on Good Morning America, March 13 *Miss Piggy on Bravo's Watch What Happens Live, March 13 *Kermit and Miss Piggy on The View, March 14 *Kermit on The Colbert Report, March 14 *Miss Piggy on Anderson, March 15 Live Appearances *Grover at Qualcomm's CES 2012 keynote, January 11 *Carmen Osbahr and Pam Arciero, Westport Cinema Initiative screening of Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey, January 28 *Elmo at the Drama League of New York gala, February 6 *Scooter at TED2012, February 29 *Statler and Waldorf at The Secret Policeman's Ball, March 4 *Muppets at The Hollywood Walk of Fame to receive their star, March 20 International Appearances *Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy at Die Muppets premiere press conference in Germany, January 18 (live appearance) *Miss Piggy at Michael Michalsky's studio for Berlin Fashion Week, January 18 (live appearance) *Statler & Waldorf on Upps - Die Muppets sind los!, January 19 *Kermit on Radio Energy Berlin, January 19 *Kermit & Miss Piggy on SAT.1 Frühstücksfernsehen, January 20 *Kermit & Miss Piggy at Los Muppets premiere press conference in Spain, January 23 (live appearance) *Kermit at the National Television Awards, January 25 , *Kermit & Miss Piggy at The Sun, January 26 (live appearance) *Kermit & Miss Piggy at The Muppets premiere press conference in the United Kingdom, January 26 (live appearance) *Miss Piggy on neoParadise, January 26 *Kermit, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy on The Chris Moyles Show, January 27 *Kermit & Miss Piggy on The Jonathan Ross Show, January 28 *Kermit, The Swedish Chef, Statler & Waldorf on Albert Heijn commercials, January & February *Miss Piggy & Kermit on Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera, February 4 *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Rizzo the Rat & Beaker on T4 Muppet Takeover, February 5 *Miss Piggy hosting the red carpet at The Orange British Academy Film Awards, February 13 (taped February 12) Books *''Frogs, Hogs, Weirdos & What-nots, March 31 *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet 2: Clash of the Class Clowns, May 15 *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet 3: The Good, the Bad, and the Fuzzy, September 11 *The Muppets: The Doodle Book, September 18 Home Video *Elmo's World: Favorite Things, February 7 *''The Muppets, March 20 *''Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey'', April 3 *''Big Elmo Fun, April 3 *Best of Sesame Friends, Fall International Home Video *Os Muppets, March 28 *Les Muppets, le retour, May 2 *Die Muppets, May 24 Video Games *LittleBigPlanet'' level pack, January *''Disney Universe'' add-ons, March *''Kinect Sesame Street TV, Spring Storybooks *Grouchy Hugs, January 3 *Up, Down, Around Town: A Book About Opposites, January 10 *The Muppets: Lights, Camera, Action! Fan Book, February 6 *Bert and Ernie Go Camping, February 14 *Cookie Monster's Busy Day, February 14 *The Muppets Read-Along Storybook and CD, March 13'' *''Elmo's Mommy, March 27 *The Muppets: Miss Piggy in the Spotlight, April 3 *The Muppets: Green and Bear It, April 3 *Elmo Goes to School!, June 5 *Simple Science Experiments, June 21 *Elmo and Ernie's Joke Book, June 26 *Is My Face Red!, June 26 *Over on Sesame Street, June 26 *The Muppets: Costume Caper, July 24 *Sesame Beginnings: Firsts!, July 24 *Elmo's Rockin' Rhyme Time!, August 7 *Get Moving with Elmo!, August 7 *The Muppets: Presto, Gonzo!, September 18 *Circle of Friends, September 25 *The Muppets: The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas, October 16 Comics *Die Muppet Show Band 4: Familientreffen, January Merchandise *''The Muppets PEZ dispensers, January *Muppet puppets (Build-A-Bear) *Disney Racers, spring *The Muppets Collectible Figures, spring *Muppet vinyl figures *Muppet bobblehead dolls (Funko) Attractions and Events *Jim Henson's Fantastic World **The Museum of the Moving Image (Astoria, Queens, NY), January 1 - March 4, 2012 *ToonSeum presents "Animating Haring!", featuring art by Bill Davis, created for Keith Haring-inspired animation on Sesame Street, October 22, 2011 to February 26, 2012 *"Man or Muppet" wins the Oscar for Best Original Song at the 84th Academy Awards, February 26 *The Case of the Stolen Show, interactive Muppet game debuts on the Disney Fantasy's maiden voyage, March 31 2012 2012